


yes this is literally just ten bredlik poems

by darlingofdots



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Discord: The People's Tomb (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Gen, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Memes, Poetry, bredlik poems, i lik the bred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingofdots/pseuds/darlingofdots
Summary: Nigenad forgive us all
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: i lik the tomb





	yes this is literally just ten bredlik poems

i.

my nayme is cam

and now i see

the second hous

hath challenged me

i want to make

the warden proud

i look at him

he sayes ‘go loud’

ii.

my nayme is john

the kinge divine

for i am god

of houses nine

the mithraeum

i cannot leave

for if i’m ded

none house, left grief

iii.

i’m mercymorn

the saint of joy

i will concoct

a horrid ploy

and all of you

can go to hell

i will kill god

for cristabel

iv.

i’m Abigail

dead up above

my husband and

hist’ry i love

and even though

grave danger looms

i cannot stop

god i love tombs

v.

thei calle me babs

of shiney haire

i’m cavalier

to princess faire

altho we fight

i know my role

ianthe flips

she eats my soul

vi.

i’m harrowhark

i have not slept

for ortus in

my bathroom crept

i now prepare

to launch my coup

to kill a saint

i make some soup

vii.

i’m pyrrha dve

a cavalier

they think i’m dead

but i’m still here

they used my name

to seduce god

because he thinks

i’m really hot

viii.

i’m mercymorn

while we prepare

to kill a Beast

i do despair

must teach the child

a sword to hold

for god’s sake, john,

she’s two years old!

ix.

my name is crux,

ungrateful louse,

i hate you, nav,

you wrong this house

misuse its goods

you steal its stock

down in the dark

your cell i lock

x.

my name is cyth

with loveday’s aide

her sacrifice

me lyctor made

consumed by rage

god’s plan i thwart

nine house’s heirs

i hunt for sport

**Author's Note:**

> this was SUCH FUN also shoutout to rhymezone.com, my one true love


End file.
